


Losing the Holiday Glow

by SapphicSpud



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Gen, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicSpud/pseuds/SapphicSpud
Summary: Bathazar can't wait to tell his favourite witches about his 30 year holiday.
Kudos: 2





	Losing the Holiday Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this prompt](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/618208961524531200/im-back-where-have-you-been-all-this):
> 
> “I’m back.”
> 
> “Where have you been all this time?!”
> 
> “I told you guys, I was on vacation.”
> 
> “You said 3 years, not 30!!”
> 
> “Demon years are different from human years.”

“Where have you been all this time?!”

“I told you guys, I was on vacation.”

“You said 3 years, not 30!!”

“Demon years are different from human years.” Balthazar tilted his head to the side, hoping that one of the witches would notice how much his horns had grown in , and had difficulty hiding his disappointment when they didn’t. “I’ve got loads of holiday snaps, who wants to see them?”

A communal groan echoed around the room. It was pretty disrespectful (and downright insulting) for three witches to respond to a demon of Balthazar’s standing in such a way. He should definitely say something. It’s just...they were a little bit...not scary but...well he just didn’t feel like bringing it up really. So he just took a deep breath and brushed it off. “Alright, alright. I’ll save the 72 hour slide show for my fans down in Hell.”

”By fans, do you mean souls that you’re bound to tourture for all eternity?” Alice asked as she munched into her biscuit.

”Why do you always have to be so unsophisticated? You make me sound like a brute!” Balthazar’s voice definitely didn’t go up a pitch at that. “Anyway, what did I miss?”

Alice sighed. “Not much. Plague, a couple of apocalypses...”

“Skellycat died. The internets a big thing now.” Glenda chimed in.

“You’d love what all the capitalists have been upto.”

“Oh, and Desmelda got a new haircut!” Desmelda smiled and brought her hand to the back of her hair when Glenda pointed it out.

“Well don’t you all just look lovely. Not a day older that when I last saw you.” Balthazar flashed what he knew was his most winning smile.

Alice squinted at Balthazar “Alright, out with it. What do you want from us?”

“Oh Alice, always so cynical, Can’t I just be here to see my favourite coven of witches? Of course i don’t want anything.” ...except for one of them to mention how glorious and terrifying his new horns were. Why did noone mention his horns. He’d complimented their pathetic human appearances! “I mean, if you’re looking for a way to while away the afternoon there is a matter I could use a little hand with. It just involved a few lost souls and a poltergeist.”

The three witches sighed.

“I’ll go put the cauldron on then, shall I.” Alice said, taking the last bite of her biscuit.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my [sapphicspud](https://sapphicspud.tumblr.com/) tumblr.
> 
> Comments, prompts, whatever all welcome. I've been struggling to get going with my writing, so if anyone wants to be writing buddies or throw some prompts at me then let me know.


End file.
